This invention relates generally to the ability to side dump a bucket connected to a work machine and more particularly to a coupler assembly connected on the work machine that converts a standard bucket to a side dump bucket.
Present work machines, such as skid steer loaders and the like, utilize various attachments, such as buckets. During certain operations, it is advantageous to have a bucket that has side dump capabilities so that materials within the bucket may be conveniently unloaded at one side of the work machine.
Conventionally, the side dump capability is accomplished through the use of a side dump bucket. One or more cylinders is typically attached in a predetermined manner to the side dump bucket in order to facilitate this function. In operation, the side dump bucket is raised and the cylinders are actuated to angle the bucket laterally. The side dump bucket is unloaded in a well-known manner by rotating the bucket a sufficient amount, via the dump cycle of the work machine, causing the load to slide out of the bucket by gravity. Unfortunately, the side dump structure is connected directly to the bucket. Therefore, in order to achieve the side dump capability, a side dump bucket must be available on a work site. This may require that an operator purchase standard buckets and side dump buckets of varying sizes in order to fulfill all the work site requirements. Further, the utilization of the various buckets may necessitate continuous decoupling and coupling of the various attachments dependent on the bucket desired. Also, because side dump buckets typically dump to only one side of the work machine, it may be necessary to purchase separate side dump buckets that allow dumping to both sides of the work machine. For these and other reasons, the ability to convert a standard bucket to a side dump bucket simply and conveniently is useful on the work site to increase operator efficiency and reduce time, energy and costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a coupler assembly is adapted for pivotably coupling a bucket attachment to a work machine having a longitudinal axis. The coupler assembly comprises a coupling mechanism connectable with the bucket attachment. A pivot assembly is disclosed that includes an interface portion and a base portion. The interface portion is connectable with the work machine. The base portion is fixedly connected with the coupling mechanism and pivotably and releasably connected with the interface portion to define a pivot axis. The interface portion is substantially parallel with the bucket attachment. An actuating device is disposed between the interface portion and the base portion. The actuating device is movable between first and second positions for laterally outwardly pivoting the base portion about the pivot axis so that an angular relationship is established between the interface portion and the bucket attachment.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for converting a standard bucket attachment for a work machine having a longitudinal axis to a side dump bucket attachment. The method comprises the steps of first providing a standard bucket attachment. Then, connecting a coupler assembly between the standard bucket attachment and the work machine. The coupler assembly includes a coupling mechanism releasably connected with the standard bucket attachment, an interface portion and a base portion. The interface portion is releasably connected with the work machine. The base portion is fixedly connected with the coupling mechanism and pivotably and releasably connected with the interface portion to define a pivot axis. Finally, moving an actuating device connected between the interface portion and the base portion from a first position to a second position for laterally outwardly pivoting the base portion about the pivot axis so that an angular relationship is established between the interface portion and the bucket attachment in order to dump material therein to one side of the work machine.
The present invention includes a coupler assembly connected between a standard bucket attachment and a work machine. The coupler assembly converts the standard bucket attachment to a side dump attachment. This conversion capability increases flexibility on a work site in that a standard bucket attachment may be used to dump material to one side of the work machine. The ability to utilize a standard bucket attachment in this way eliminates the need to decouple and recouple a separate side dump bucket attachment. The coupler assembly is simply designed for easy use. Therefore, efficiency is increased and time, energy and costs are reduced.